Flores Navideñas
by Dolphin-Chan
Summary: XDD el titulo es estupido pero bueno, otra Navidad sin Ed, desde la perspectiva de Winry, EdxWin Oneshot


Este es mi primer fic de FMA, no sean muy duros conmigo XDD pues este fic es un EdxWin - y se lo dedico a todos mis amigos y amigas Otakus, Feliz Navidad! Por adelantado XDDD

**Disclaimer.-** Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen ni tampoco sus personajes, todo es de Hiromu Arakawa

**FLORES NAVIDEÑAS**

**By.- Dolphin-Chan**

WINRY POV'S

Todos estaban muy felices, festejábamos en casa de Glacier Hughes, era navidad, El coronel Mustang no dejaba de decir que su propósito de año nuevo seria nuevamente el convertirse en Fuhrer, Riza-san solo le recordaba que ya no podría tener un puesto de alto rango en el ejercito, Fury, Breda, Havoc y Farman jugaban a las cartas, todos estaban contentos, y porque no estarlo? Después de todo era Navidad, una Navidad más.

-Winry porque estas triste? Mi papa siempre decía que en Navidad todos debían estar felices- la pequeña Elisya era muy inocente, ya tenía 6 años y siempre se preocupaba por los demás.

-si tienes razón- le sonreí –vamos a ver cuantos regalos hay bajo el árbol?- Elisya solo me sonrió y salio corriendo en dirección a los regalos, era como mi hermanita menor, siempre me daba ánimos con sus comentarios inocentes, no podía dejar de preguntarme si algún día el volvería, si volvería a pasar la navidad con nosotros una ves mas, había desaparecido hacia ya 2 años.

- donde estarás Ed?- sin querer comencé a llorar, rápido limpie mis lagrimas, no quería arruinar la Navidad de todos.

- woa! Mira cuantos regalos!- Elisya le emocionaba ver semejante cantidad de regalos, bueno no podíamos esperar menos, después de todo TODOS los militares estaban en la fiesta navideña, casi todos estábamos aquí, solo faltaba Edward.

Mire divertida como Elisya contaba los regalos, desde que aprendió a contar le gustaba hacerlo a menudo, cuando yo era pequeña hacia lo mismo…….

FLASH BACK

- Winry! Contemos los regalos!- grito animadamente un niño.

- moo, te recuerdo que yo batallo mucho para contar- dijo una niña en tono de reproche

- niisan, Winry tiene razón, mejor vamos a jugar-

- bueno si Winry no puede contar que vamos a hacer- dijo nuevamente el niño con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

- no me retes Edward!- dijo enojada Winry, le molestaba el hecho de que con solo tener 5 años Edward ya sabia leer, contar, e incluso escribía y encima de todo estaba tratando de leerse todo un libro de alquimia, y ella apenas estaba aprendiendo a contar.

- entonces cuenta! A ver quien cuenta mas regalos! Al tu nos dirás quien es el mejor!- exclamo Edward al momento que se puso a contar regalos junto con Winry.

Al solo sonrió, sabia que su hermano era muy bueno contando, pero a Winry se le dificultaba un poco, por lo que Ed siempre quería que ella contara mas para que fuera practicando, esto era plan con maña.

- termine!- gritaron los 2 al mismo tiempo- son 14!- gritaron al unísono nuevamente.

- niños esta nevando afuera no quieren salir a jugar?- pregunto Trisha al entrar a la sala donde estaban Al, Ed y Winry.

-si vayamos!- los 3 se abrigaron y salieron de la casa a jugar con la nieve.

Al siguiente año también se pusieron a contar los regalos y salieron a jugar con la nieve, solo que esta vez Ed trasmutaba pequeños monos de nieve.

-waa Edo as un iglú!- pidió Winry al ver lo que Ed podía hacer con la alquimia.

- eh? No puedo hacer eso! No es fácil- dijo Ed con una mueca en su rostro- pero…- comenzó a dibujar un circulo en la nieve y salieron varias flores- esto si lo puedo hacer- y le puso las flores a Winry en la cabeza.

- aah son muy bonitas!- así los 3 pasaron el día jugando.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Que tiempos aquellos….

-waaa son 82!- grito Elisya muy emocionada, vaya! Sabía que eran muchos pero no sabia que tantos.

-mira Winry! Aquí ay uno para ti- dijo Elisya mientras "nadaba" entre los regalos- mira!- es ……… una corona de flores.

-no dice quien la manda?- era igual a la que Edward me había dado muchos años atrás.

- no, solo dice "para Winry" y lo demás no lo entiendo- me mostró una tarjetita, no pude evitar llorar, pero rápido me seque las lagrimas- que es lo que dice?-

- "para Winry, loca mecánica"- paresia ser un sueño, esta segura de que la letra era la de Edward, pero como?

- hace un tiempo lo encontré, mi hermano lo hizo hace ya mucho tiempo, así que pensé que deberías de tenerlo-

- muchas gracias Al, sabes, se que un día Ed regresara, y cuando lo haga lo golpeare por haberme dicho loca mecánica- Al solo rió ante mi comentario, si un día Ed regresara, lose, confió en el, un día volverá y podré decirle cuanto lo amo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG aquí esta mi primer fic de FMA! XDDD seh es una porquería pero, que se podía esperar de mi? XDD bueno fue muy corto, tome esa parte de las flores como un especie de homenaje a Nina ToT bueno acepto criticas, tomatazos, ladrillazos XDDD bombas, amenazas de muerte de todo, menos virus porque mi PC es muy sensible XDD

Mata ne!


End file.
